Change of Heart
by Vashyasha
Summary: Yami needs Yugi out of the way to live how he wants to live.


Vashyasha: Hi, I'm new to fanfic.net. It's my first time and I'm a little nervous. I just have to say uhh.umm. I forgot what I was going to say so just enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Chapter One: Forgotten Beep-beep-beep The alarm clock smashed against the wall. Yugi Mutoh sleepily awoke up from another restless night. It was just another boring Monday. Yugi got up to get ready. Lately he didn't really care about school as much as he use to. In fact he didn't really care about a lot of things he use to. He changed and no one really noticed. Well no one really cared. They were all too interested in Yami. Yami this, and Yami that. Yugi was sick of it. Ever since Yami got his own body, no one really spent time with Yugi any more. Even Yugi's grandpa started paying more attention Yami.  
  
Yugi walked into school, late as usual to see Yugi's former friends with Yami. And this really irritated Yugi. Yami was taking Yugi's place in the world.  
  
Yami: "Hey Yugi! Late again? That's no surprise. What have you been up to lately?"  
  
Yugi (mumbling): "Like you care."  
  
--Lunch Time  
  
Yugi sat by himself while Yami sat surrounded by people. 'What a jerk Yami has become. I helped him get a body and this is how he repays me. How could I have been so naïve?' Yugi thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After lunch Yami and Tea walked into the janitor's closet. They started to make out. Yami was in love with Tea but also in love with Yugi. Yugi wouldn't return Yami's love so he went straight, kinda. No matter how hard Yami tried, he couldn't get over Yugi. It felt like there was a piece of Yami's soul missing. That's when Yami realized it. He got the body he needed but his soul was still in Yugi. It had to be because there can't be the same soul in two bodies. Even though they have two minds they share the same heart and soul.  
  
Tea: "What's the matter Yami? Why did you stop?"  
  
Yami: "Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Yami was thinking, thinking about what he had to do to reclaim his soul.  
  
Chapter 2: Yugi's Choice  
  
Yugi decided to cut school after lunch. No use waiting around doing nothing. Yugi felt alone now. Always alone. Never anyone to talk to, or hang out with, or even be near. And it's all Yami's fault. 'Damn Puzzle!' Yugi thought ' If it weren't for this blasted puzzle none of this would of happened, I never would have met Yami. He just seemed different at the beginning, like he cared for me. Now the truth comes out how he really feels. He wanted my life.'  
  
A tear fell from Yugi's cheek. He was crying. Yugi quickly wiped it away. ' That's it. No more push over. No more soft stuff. I have to become what I really am. I have to be my real self, what I truly am inside if I want my life back.'  
  
Chapter 3: Yami's Love  
  
When school got out Yami went for a walk to think. It was hard for him. The one way for him to truly live the way he wanted to live he had to knock Yugi unconscious and absorb his soul so it could become his own. But how could he do that, how could he betray Yugi, his Hikari?  
  
Yami (talking to himself): "What am I going to do?"  
  
As he was walking he saw Tea and Triston talking together. He knew it was wrong but he decided to listen in.  
  
Tea: "I like Yami but he seems distant like he doesn't want to be with me."  
  
Triston: " I know he likes you Tea. He probably just has a hard time showing it."  
  
Tea: " You think so."  
  
Triston: " Yea. But if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't act like that." Tea: " What are you saying? Do you love me?"  
  
Triston: "Well I've always had feelings for you in a way. I guess."  
  
Tea: " Are you saying?"  
  
Triston: "Shhh. Don't say anymore."  
  
All of a sudden Triston leaned in a kissed Tea. Yami's jaw dropped in shock. HE loved Tea. He did. He just couldn't show it when a piece of his soul, his heart, was in someone else. He knew he loved Tea since he first saw her. And he wanted to be with her always. She looked very similar to a servant back in ancient Egypt when Yami was Pharaoh. He fell in love the servant girl. Her name was Treandra. He still remembers. They were in love before his soul was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami made up his mind he must take back his soul if ever wants to be whole again, even if it meant taking it from Yugi. But he had to do it tonight. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Yami went back home. He slowly opened the door. He didn't want to stay too long incase Yugi was upstairs (which he was). Yami went into the kitchen and wrote a note on the message board:  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
Meet me at the abounded warehouse outside of town. We need to talk.  
Yami  
  
Chapter 4: Outer Change  
  
Yugi heard the door slam downstairs, so he went to check it out. Who ever it was left. Yugi was about to go up to his room, but for some reason he decided to go into the kitchen first. That's when he found Yami's letter. He read it and then tossed the paper into the garbage can.  
  
Yugi went up to his room and took off his school uniform and put on black leather pants, a black tank top, and a long black over coat. And lastly he put a pocketknife in his boot. All of a sudden Yugi felt a pulse from his heart. It was a dark pulse that surged through his body and it got stronger and darker. When the pulsing stopped it left a stinging feeling through out his body. The strange part was. he liked it. Yugi went out the front door and slipped into the night to the outside of town.  
  
Then he found the warehouse. He went inside. It was almost pitch black but oddly he could see fine. Inside he saw Yami.  
  
Chapter 5: Last Tear  
  
Yugi: "What is this about Yami? Do you want to KILL me?"  
  
Yami: *sigh* " I. I need to absorb our soul into my body. I can't live like this. I can't live with no heart and soul."  
  
Yugi: "So that's what you want."  
  
Yami: "Yes. I don't want to hurt you, I never would want to hurt you, but I'm . I'm."  
  
Yugi: " Your what?"  
  
Yami: "I'm in love. I'm in LOVE with Tea. And I need my soul to truly show her my love."  
  
Yugi: " That doesn't make any sense."  
  
Yami: " Love never makes sense. You're too young to understand, but ever since I talked to Tea during my psychological period she's all I could think of and my personality changed to become happy. I've never been happy before, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: " I see, but you can't take my soul."  
  
Yami: " But that's where your wrong I am going to take soul, no matter what it takes. I'm sorry"  
  
Yugi: " Fine."  
  
Yami hurled a psychic blast towards Yugi. Direct hit. Yugi flew across the warehouse. BAM BAM BAM. Hit after hit Yami was blasting Yugi. Then as Yugi lay on the ground Yami started crying.  
  
Yami: " I'm sorry Yugi I have to do this."  
  
Yugi suddenly smiled. It wasn't a regular smile it was dark and eerie and put chills down Yami's back.  
  
Yami: "Why are you smiling? Don't make this harder than it is."  
  
Yugi: " Don't you see? Fine I'll show you."  
  
Suddenly Yugi stood up like nothing happened. Yami stepped back a little in shock that Yugi can stand.  
  
Yugi: "Lasher, Co arum, Lomenta, Golale, Let the darkness that dwells inside me awaken."  
  
A blank look went on Yami's face as darkness spun around Yugi. Yugi started to laugh and his voice grew deeper and terrifying. His eyes went red and a dark aurora surrounded Yugi.  
  
Yami: "What happened to you? No. You can't be Yugi. Who are you? What have you done with him? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUGI!?"  
  
Yugi: "You fool. Don't you see I am Yugi. I am the real Yugi. I was hiding my true self from the world but you. You allowed me to become in touch with my true anger, my true power. But now I must dispose of you before you make any more attempts to kill me."  
  
Yami fell to the floor and started to cry. He felt guilty and scared. He never felt such fear before.  
  
Yami: "Are.Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Yugi: " No that would be too good for you."  
  
Yami: " Not the shadow world!"  
  
Yugi: " No. I am going to send you the most dreaded place in any realm, the darkest part of my mind. There you will spend eternity."  
  
Suddenly Yugi took his puzzle in his hands and switched the bottom piece with the top piece. Then the puzzle began to shake and turn black. Just then Yugi took his pocketknife from his boot and stuck it in the eye of his puzzle and tunnel of wind began to draw things into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi: " You see the puzzle kept my darkness hidden along with your light so that we'd be balanced, but when you got your own body my darkness was returned to me and your light returned to you."  
  
Yami (still balling): " Yugi don't do this." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Yami was sucked into the puzzle, into Yugi's darkness. But Yugi could hear one last thing Yami said:  
  
"Tell Tea I loved her.I'm sorry. and I love you."  
  
Just then Yugi fell to his knees.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
Chapter 6: No Turning Back  
  
Yugi quietly walked home. 'Did I do the right thing? Of course it wasn't right. But I had to. Didn't I?'  
  
Yugi walked in his house all torn up and was about to go upstairs when he heard people talking in the living room.  
  
Joey: "Hey Yug, ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Triston: " Oh my god, what happened to you?"  
  
Yugi: " What do you mean?"  
  
Tea started to cry and shakily got up and handed Yugi a mirror. Yugi took a look at himself; he no longer had gentle violet eyes, but instead deep red eyes, and he had dark features instead of a boyish charm. And he now had fangs and a blood thirst look to him. He touched his face to see if it was really him and then he ran out of the house into the dark.  
  
Tea: "YUGI! NO! Don't go." (Crying heavily)  
  
Yugi ran and didn't look back. He couldn't face his friends now that he was what he was. He could barely face himself, but he can't run from his true self and he really didn't want to.  
  
Vashyasha: "It doesn't really sound like Yu-gi-oh, but oh well. Yugi later joined the shadow and was being himself so doesn't that count for a happy ending? Maybe not because it's not so happy for Yami. But Yugi's happy, kinda. Well its happy. Sue me. No one ever said it was supposed to be.  
  
Vashyasha: " I need a friend. It's lonely talking to myself like this. So next time I'm here I'll have someone to talk with. Ok bye." 


End file.
